


rocky road, marshmallow fluff

by goodmanperfectsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, Teacher!Bucky, in future chapters, modern!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/pseuds/goodmanperfectsoldier
Summary: Bucky hates marshmallows. Steve loves marshmallows. Bucky hates that Steve loves marshmallows. Somehow, Steve and Bucky end up loving each other anyway.For Izzy, in honor of our having been friends for TWO YEARS and in response to this prompt: "This has been a shitty week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food from the shelf, do you really wanna fight me right now?" Referencing an inside joke of sorts, and probably containing less marshmallows than this summary makes it seem.Though maybe not.





	rocky road, marshmallow fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/gifts).



Bucky Barnes is done with this week’s shit.

On Monday, he was two hours late to school because the subway lines shut down in the middle of his commute. He wasn’t entirely sure what the cause was, but he saw enough blurry photos of something green and glowing in the depths of a subway tunnel on Twitter that he knew before he even got off that train that he definitely did not want to know.

On Tuesday, he misplaced half of his juniors’ essays and spent two hours after classes were over in a state of utter panic, until he finally gave up and went home and found the entire stack binder-clipped neatly together and hanging from his door, with a note that read, “Found these in the laundry room, thought you might be looking for them.”

On Wednesday, two freshman boys started throwing punches in the empty hallway outside Bucky’s classroom during his free period. Obviously he had to abandon his grading to pull them apart and sit them down to talk it out. Bucky kept the boys out of undeserved suspension (neither of them had even landed a punch, but the principal was notoriously hard on students who fought at school) and taught them a lesson about slurs, and he was happy to do both, but it meant that he was that much further behind in grading.

On Thursday, whatever the green glowing thing was that had been in the subway on Monday managed to climb out of the tunnels and attempt to attack an office building one block down from Bucky’s school. The shelter-in-place announcement happened at 10:32 AM and an evacuation, on order of the Avengers, was underway by noon. Bucky spent most of the rest of the day making sure that all of the students got home safely, and he hadn’t even scored a good look at Captain America’s ass for his troubles.

And now it’s Friday, classes have been cancelled to give everyone a chance to recover (and, Bucky hopes, an extra day for the city to clean up whatever weird green slime that thing got all over the block), so Bucky is at the bodega down the street from his apartment, trying to decide on appropriate junk food with which to reward himself after each graded essay, when Captain Fucking America walks up next to him.

Bucky briefly thinks that his week may be looking up after all, before he remembers that he is wearing his pajamas, which consist of, of course, a Captain America t-shirt and blue fleece pants. Blue fleece pants with little Captain America shields all over them. God fucking dammit.

Bucky Barnes is really, truly, utterly done with this week’s shit.

After a second of consideration, Bucky concludes that there’s no way he’s getting out of the bodega without bringing attention to himself. Steve Rogers (yes, Bucky knows his real name, he’s a goddamn history teacher, he wrote an honors thesis on the Howling Commandos in college) is huge, somehow bigger even than he seems on TV, and the bodega is tiny and as a result, he’s blocking Bucky’s only exit. Bucky’s only hope is to stand there in silence and hope that Steve hurries up and gets out without glancing Bucky’s way. 

Bucky tries to busy himself with the junk food again, and he’s doing a pretty good job of it until he sees Steve reach for something out of the corner of his eye and glances over automatically for a better look.

And then his plan is out the window because fuck it, it might be embarrassing for Captain America himself to see Bucky in his Captain America pajamas, but it’s a matter of utmost importance that Steve Rogers not be allowed to consume the travesty that is the marshmallow Peep.

“Oh no no no,” Bucky says, reaching for the box—the last one on the shelf, thank god—and miraculously beating Steve to it. He pulls it to his chest, covering the (damn it all, honestly) cartoon version of the man standing in front of him. He barely has time to think about what he’s done before he finds himself on the receiving end of the full force of Captain America’s Angry Face. (Which is sort of adorable, Bucky thinks, fuck.)

“What the fuck,” Steve says, voice low and gravely, and Bucky is a little shocked and, wow, a lot turned on. Also slightly scared. Bucky’s not a small guy—for a high school teacher, he’s actually pretty big—but Steve has several inches and a number of pounds of muscle on him. Thankfully, if Bucky’s got one talent, it’s charming his way out of tight spots.

“I’m sorry, but I think it might be a federal crime of some sort to stand idly by while Captain America tries to buy the literal worst junk food on the planet. And I can’t go to jail today, I have papers to grade,” Bucky says. It’s not his best work, but he’s never been up against as formidable a foe, in his defense. Steve narrows his eyes, which is not the response Bucky was hoping for.

“I’m not Captain America,” he says, still quiet, but not as angry this time.

“Yeah, I know that. Cap’s just a character, really. But I’m a history teacher, buddy, sorry. I know your face,” Bucky says, the apology sincere. Steve flinches, just barely, and Bucky adds, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Everyone deserves to be able to shop at their local bodega in peace.” Bucky doesn't know for sure if this is Steve’s local bodega—they’re in Brooklyn, but Captain America’s home address isn’t exactly public knowledge—but Steve’s face finally softens, so he’s probably right.

“Thanks,” Steve says. When he doesn’t offer anything else, Bucky looks back down at the box of Peeps still held tight to his stomach.

“No problem. Still can't let you have these, though. Peeps are gross.”

“I like marshmallow,” Steve says, but he’s not reaching for them or anything. Bucky thinks that’s a good sign.

“Marshmallows are made of air and evil, Captain Rogers.”

“Steve,” he corrects. Huh, okay. Bucky’s on a first name basis with Captain America, wait until his kids hear about this.

“Steve, then. I’m Bucky,” he says, smiling. “C’mon, I’ll help you pick out something actually good.” Bucky puts the Peeps back on the shelf where they belong and remembers too late what he was covering with them.

“I like your shirt,” Steve says, smirking. Bucky strides past him with all the confidence he can muster, willing himself not to blush. 

“Thanks, it’s my favorite,” he says, heading toward the Twinkies at the opposite end of the aisle. He hears a little huff of laughter from behind him. Stuck the landing, Barnes, good job, he thinks. 

This week might not be the worst one of his entire adult life, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and barely edited because I'm me. So I won't be upset if you point out a typo or other sort of mistake!
> 
> Updates will be approx. once per week? I have an outline and some various bits written already but I'm just sort of...going with the flow!


End file.
